Érato
by sunflowill
Summary: " Ce n'était pas la première fois que Will Graham se réveillait dans la nuit au son d'une mine d'un crayon contre une feuille de papier. " Osso Bucco, Fragment I


**Note** : Il n'est pas forcément nécessaire d'avoir lu Osso Bucco pour apprécier ce texte ( mais vous pouvez quand même y jeter un œil - je vous encourage fortement à le faire, en fait - ).

* * *

.

.

Osso Bucco

Fragment I

.

.

_**« The only heaven I'll be sent to  
Is when I'm alone with you »**_

_Take Me to Church – Hozier_

_._

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Will Graham se réveillait dans la nuit au son d'une mine d'un crayon contre une feuille de papier. Mais c'était la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient quittés les Etats-Unis que les cauchemars d'Hannibal le tiraient de nouveau de son sommeil.

Battant des cils pour combattre Morphée qui voulait le reprendre dans ses bras, il se redressa pour chercher son compagnon des yeux. Il le trouva assit sur un des fauteuils de leur chambre, dos à la grande baie vitré – dont le volet métallique était ouvert – donnant une vue incroyable sur la ville de Paris, et sa Tour Eiffel qui scintillait. Hannibal n'avait allumé aucune lumière, se contentant de la clarté que la Lune lui offrait.

-Non, ne bouge pas., Lui intima Hannibal doucement, les yeux toujours rivés sur la planche de dessin sur ses genoux.

Docilement, Will se laissa retomber sur les coussins derrière lui. Ce n'était pas non plus la première fois que son amant l'utilisait comme modèle pendant son sommeil, ou prenait la liberté d'emprunter les traits de son visage dans des copies graphiques de peintures qui prenaient presque immédiatement un caractère érotique sous la volonté de son crayon.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était, cette fois ?, Il demanda, presque en murmurant, de peur de briser le calme et la concentration qui semblait habiter l'homme en cet instant.

Il s'écoula un temps suffisamment long avant que Hannibal ne réponde, si bien que Will craint de ne s'être rendormit l'espace d'une minute ou deux.

-Les derniers instants de Misha.

Will pinça ses lèvres. Il avait craint que cela ne soit la réponse. Ce cauchemar était le plus difficile à faire passer, peut-être parce que Hannibal avait grandi une partie de sa vie en le refoulant si profondément qu'il avait oublié jusqu'à l'existence de cette nuit fatidique, dans une grange d'une région isolé de la Lituanie, en pleine guerre froide.

Il se souvenait du jour où l'homme avait enfin décidé à lui livrer l'intégralité de son passé et de son histoire. Hannibal était resté d'un calme et d'un stoïcisme à toute épreuve, tandis que lui, s'était sentit envahit par une colère bouillonnante et destructrice. Les hommes qui avaient fait du mal à Misha – qui _leurs_ avaient fait du mal – étaient tous morts et enterrés depuis longtemps, Hannibal s'en était assuré, mais cette idée ne satisfaisait pas Will.

-Je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu es autant en colère., Lui avait dit Hannibal quand il avait remarqué l'état du brun.

Will l'avait dévisagé ouvertement.

-Vraiment ?, Avait-il demandé en s'efforçant de ne pas se sentir agacé en plus contre son compagnon.

Et lorsqu'il s'était avéré que _non, Hannibal ne comprenait pas_, Will avait inspiré lourdement, saisissant le visage de l'homme entre ses mains.

-Je suis en colère parce que Misha ne méritait pas de vivre ça, _tu _ne méritais pas de vivre ça. Si tu n'avais pas tué ces hommes, je les aurais traqués moi-même.

-Misha ne méritait pas cela, c'est certain., Il avait répondu, son regard verrouillé dans le sien.

-Tu n'étais qu'un enfant, Hannibal.

-Je suis quand-même devenu un monstre, Will.

Et alors que Will s'apprêtait à rétorquer, Hannibal l'avait interrompu.

-Non, c'est la vérité. J'en suis parfaitement conscient et j'assume pleinement ma nature.

-Tu n'es pas un monstre pour moi, Hannibal., Il avait protesté, la mâchoire contractée, et vaguement désespéré.

Il avait toujours été conscient de la fragilité presque invisible de l'homme, caché bien profondément au confins de son palais mental. Mais savoir son existence et s'en rendre compte, était deux choses bien différentes.

-Je t'ai donné mon cœur et mon âme, sans même y regarder à deux fois., Il continua., Parce que je savais qu'a ta manière, tu les traiterais avec tendresse. Seul mon jugement doit compter, Hannibal.

Peut-être que ses mots avaient eu l'effet escompté - ou peut-être était-ce parce que Will n'était pas une personne à s'étendre sur l'étendu des sentiments qu'il lui portait -, néanmoins, Will n'avait plus jamais entendu son amant parler de lui en ces termes.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'a pas réveillé ?, Il le réprimanda, ses yeux rivés sur lui.

Hannibal esquissa ce qui semblait être l'ébauche d'un sourire.

-Et rater une si belle occasion de t'immortaliser, alanguie dans des draps en satin, habillé uniquement des rayons de la lune de Paris ?

Will essaya de ne pas se laisser distraire par le ton que l'homme avait pris. Hannibal était redoutable autant avec une arme blanche qu'avec des mots. Même si l'effet obtenu sur Will n'était pas très exactement le même que sur autres personnes avec qui il était obligé de converser.

-Est-ce que j'ai déjà refusé de poser pour toi ?, Lui demanda Will, en inclinant sa tête sur le côté, dégageant son cou, et cette partie de sa clavicule qui, il savait par expérience, attirait plus que nécessaire l'attention de son amant.

Pour la première fois depuis que Will s'était éveillé, Hannibal releva la tête. Il fit glisser ses yeux le long de son corps, remontant lentement jusqu'au creux de sa clavicule, s'y attardant quelques secondes de trop, avant de verrouiller ses yeux dans les siens. D'ici, et à cause du manque de lumière, les yeux d'Hannibal qu'il savait être de cette couleur ambré si particulière, ressemblaient à deux puits d'obscurités. Il humecta ses lèvres, et observa Hannibal prendre une inspiration.

-Tenter l'artiste n'est pas le rôle d'une Muse_, mano meil__ė_., Le réprimanda sans violence Hannibal.

Will réprima un rire :

-Au contraire, je pensais qu'un artiste choisissait une Muse pour l'inspirer puis coucher avec, une fois son œuvre terminé.

-Est-ce que je dois comprendre un quelconque sous-entendu dans ta phrase, Will ?, Demanda l'homme, laissant en suspend son crayon au-dessus de sa feuille.

-Peut-être., Il dit, laissant un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

La seconde suivante, Hannibal fondait sur lui, fusionnant leurs corps dans une étreinte teinté de tendresse et de sang.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.

Une review ?

Coeur.


End file.
